1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an apparatus and method for securing fencing wire to a fence post. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for quickly and conveniently installing clips that attach wire strands onto metal fencing posts on farms, ranches, and industrial sites.
2. Related Art
Many agricultural and industrial locations currently use fencing that comprises metal posts for upright members and wire strung horizontally between, and secured to, the posts at one or more levels above the ground. Currently, the standard means for attaching the fence wire to the metals post is a generally U-shaped wire clip 3 with each of its ends curved out in a circular or semi-circular shape. These clips 3 are typically a thick wire of about 6 gauge that is bent by the manufacturer into the U with its "curled" ends 5 lying in generally the same plane as the main body 7 of the "U", as shown in the "prior art clip" of FIG. 10. The standard clip 3 is generally smoothly curved rather than bent at an angle and is about 3 inches long and about 3 inches wide at its widest point. The clips 3 are packaged loose and unattached to each other in boxes or bags, where many of the clips becoming tangled together due to their shape.
A person stringing the fence wire typically carries a bag of dozens or hundreds of these clips with him/her to the fencing site and, each time he needs one or each time his handful of clips runs out, he reaches into the bag to untangle a clip or clips from the jumble. While holding the wire in place against the post, he pushes the individual clip 3 horizontally around the fence post above the wire. He then slips a long nail or other elongated member through one curled end 5 of the clip to engage the end of the clip and then manually twists the end down around the wire on one side of the post, and crimps the clip end onto the wire with a pliers. He then uses the nail to engage the other curled end 5 of the clip and, likewise, to twist it down around the wire on the other side of the post and crimp it with a pliers. He must use considerable strength to twist each end down to crimp the clip around the wire, to pull the clip snug against the post, thus securing the wire tightly to the post to prevent the clip and wire from falling down the post. Most standard metal posts include protrusions running down one side (as in the front of the post in FIG. 1) that form notches, and these notches act as ledges upon which the wire may rest to help prevent it from sliding down the post during installation and after installation Still, the person installing the clip must tighten the clips enough to keep the wire from moving out of the post notches and preferably enough to prevent lateral movement of the wire through the clip after installation.
The standard wire and clip installation procedure is a clumsy and time-consuming procedure, and, therefore, an inefficient and costly procedure. Along a one-mile stretch of fence, a typical 5-wire fence will require about 1650 clips. The person installing the fence must first pound in a post and wrestle with a box or bag of tangled clips. He/she must use strength and manual dexterity to properly position and pull taught the wire, to properly position the clip relative to the post and wire, and then to tighten the clip ends around the wire. This procedure requires a great deal of man-power and is considered a tedious and frustrating job. There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique and apparatus for securing fence wire to the commonly-used metal fence posts.